Black Descent
by Bloody Crystal black rose
Summary: I didn't want to die, because I haven't yet lived. I didn't want this to happen. But Lady luck has other plans. I didn't expect here, not this. Why now? Why here? Not expecting to be the daughter of the Third Mizukage... Self Insert...
1. Chapter 1

I sadly don't own naruto. thought I do own my characters, and my plotlines.

* * *

Hi I'm Ann. I use to live a simple and short life. I wasn't an orphan. I had loving parents, who just got carried away with their jobs. I was going to college, I was on break heading back home.

I was the ripe age of nineteen. I was in my seven-year at college to be a doctor-physicist. Very simple I graduated early because I was a genius in that field. I was master at poisons and their cures. Not that I used simple poison, I made own mixes. You never wanted me angry. And people want to recruit me. Which was my downfall.

When everything went straight to hell. And by hell i mean i die.

Short.

Simple.

Fucked up.

Yep. That sums it all up.

But that not what I addressing right now.

Right now I'm addressing the other problem at hand. Why was everything fuzzy and dark. Who are they giant foreign talking people. Why did it sound like off version of Japanese and Chinese mix?

And what the hell is wrong with my body.

Wait! Back up a minute... Body? I should dead.

Why did the talking stop. I hate silence. What made them stop talking.

In the silence the the... the silence is unceasing. Their nothing more, that I hate then the silence.

I knew I was being held, and that I was tiny, once again. I screamed. Why did I scream you ask because it was the only and I mean only thing I could do.

So I got reborn in japan. Well I'm not sure about the Japan part. But I got reborn.

Just great. Just when I got on my own, I would have to start all over again. Go figures.

Go and screw yourself Luck Lady and Karma.

Must everything be as idiotic. Right dumb question. But its in the right direction.

I screamed and screamed but nothing changed.

Fuck my life to hell. I wasn't even a day old and I was going to die, again

Pitiful. Just fucking pitiful.

Then a severe heat and pain hit me like a ton of bricks.

The heat fried my blood or it felt like it. And it didn't stop. My screams even grew louder if possible.

Then hope. Their was hope.

* * *

I felt someone don't how i felt it, it was weird. But I knew they was someone coming this way.

The question was now: if they were friendly or not so?

I really hope it was the former and not the latter.

I was an orphan before I was an hour old. How desperate was that.

My screams are probably what inform him or her to my locate. But I didn't care. I would die if they didn't take care of me. I'm an infant. A baby. I wouldn't be able to do such a thing.

Curse my tiny and untrained body.

I would die if they didn't take me. Would they even care. I really hope so. Because I didn't want to die so soon again. I want to reach the age of twenty-one.

Simple right?

I took in my surrounding or tried to anyway. And infant eye sight is dark and is about eight inches in front of their eye. Which made what I was trying to do hard. Very hard.

But I did know that I was in the forest. Kudos for me.

How did I figure that out. Luck. Just luck. Thank you 幸運 Koun(1). Maybe your not so bad.

I tried to glance around but my undeveloped infant eyes didn't allow that. No kudos for you Koun. But it did help when I heard a stick.

Insert a pause.

What the hell. Who want to insert a fucking pause. Sorry for that.

At least it gave me the moment to understand that someone was here in this small clearing with me.

"ヒスイ Hisui Arashi(2)." A deep tone male voice spoke.

Hisui? Who that. I screamed again the heat in my vein continue to increase has the man walked closer to us. To me.

Please just stop. It hurts. But my vocal cord are undeveloped so it can out has coos and a scream.

It surprise the man. He rush over cursed that he got here to late. He pick me up.

Which only succeeded in making me scream even louder. Screeching. I screamed. I cried. Well till I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

Words to know:

Hisui Arashi- Jade Storm

Koun- Lady Luck

Character-

Name- Sukoshi Arashi (little Storm)

Age- infant to ten

hair- Brown

Eyes- Lilacs

Kekkei Genkai-

Hisame (Ice Storm)

Kogi no Arashi (Firestorm)

Village: Bloody Mist


	2. Chapter 2

I awoken in a small little lavender cradle. Wrapped in a soft dark violet blanket.

I woke to steps heading in my direction.

In an environment i didn't know.

"Mei-chan, meet 少し嵐 Sukoshi Arashi (Little Storm). Your little sister." A gentle voice said. A female voice said.

"She so tiny." A child voice said back.

Sound of movement left me confused. There was only two people in the room, not three.

Oh crap.

I screamed.

Their was another person here, that wasn't suppose to be.

"Shhh." My new mother tried to quiet me.

Nooo! Were my thoughts. Not till he leaves.

My screams grew louder, the woman known as Kaa-chan grew tense.

Yes finally. She noticed him.

"Mei-chan, can you go and get your tou-san, please." The woman spoke.

"Hai, Kaa-chan." Spoke the girl.

Don't she not fast enough. We'll be dead before she gets back.

I was so dead. AGAIN. Great.

Not even a day old, and they sent assassins to kill me.

To kill a newborn infant girl. What have done to deserve this?

Was it my father who wanted me dead?

Was my family enemy's that wanted me dead?

Because I was going to die, and so was she. It's all my fault. Mei-chan well grow up without a Kaa-chan.

Sound drowned out my inter thoughts. I couldn't see them, but I could clearly hear them.

Not that it made me afraid.

Clearly they were both ninja.

**_Oh god. Oh my. I am in a world of ninja._**

**_Fuck me_**.

Then silence. No talking nor no movenment. Just dead silent. It made me fear what was to come next.

Kaa-chan lost. So now my life was forfeit. Maybe just I will get reborn into a more quiet and non-warring world. Maybe.

Movement caught my attention. It wasn't a warm presence to be around. It was the guy that was spying on us, earlier. He came closer.

And I screamed blood murder. A warm sensational feeling broke free, from a locked box. That I never noticed before. It froze the person two inches from him stabbing me in the throat.

Gentle footstep ran this way with a heavy sat male paced along her.

They hurried back to this room. They were surprised to found Kaa-chan knocked out on the floor. And a guy frozen two inches from killing me.

* * *

I will never forget Mei-chan scream that today. The young girl has a healthy set of lungs. Maybe she thought Kaa-chan was dead. Maybe that is it.

It seems that my life was going to be anything but boring for me. Kudos to Koun. But really must life for one being this ecstatic. Maybe Karma has it out for me. Maybe my last life was badly good-looking and it was the only one I could look back on, too. It didn't give me much of a choice.

Two months passed by, fast. To say the least no more assassinate methods for me. They atleast had two trained members of Terumi clan, on me for protection.

My new parents now had a better thought of my parental father. Not that they were saying anything to anyone.

They were smart not to.

Because of who he is. I wouldn't either. I had a ruff idea who my father, but part of me demanded that if he was then I was in an anime, too. And my mind couldn't wrap around that thought. Both of those thoughts.

I was so not in Naruto. I couldn't be.

Please god no. I wouldn't stand a chance in Hellas. If so.

I wouldn't believe it. Till. Till I had some evidence of say so thing.

Mei-chan.

I have heard that name before where have I heard it before?

Come on thing of Naruto-versed stuff. Mei Terumi?

I know it something important but it keeps slipping my mind.

Must this beyond stupidity if I forgotten Mei Terumi, the Fouth Mizukage.

Oh my god, that not evidence. That is so not evidence it could another Mei Terumi. Oh please be another Mei-chan.

The world full of ninja with superpowers. And I'm only two and half months old. And I was so going to die young again.

Chakra.

That was chakra. Kekkei Genkai. Maybe I can survive. With Mei-chan.

Wait Mei-chan. That means I'm in the Bloody Mist. The clan massacres with Kekkei Genkai. I'm so screw to sunday. The only way to survive is not too show my kekkei genkai to anyone. Play the dumb card.

Three more months passed by. I was crawling by leaps and bounds. I was still unsteady on my feet but I was getting it slowly.

I didn't want unwanted attention drawn to me. Not at all. I WANTED TO BE ORDINARY. Not some genius in the making. Not me, not again it was safer this way. And easier too.

Like I said I didn't want to be watched. Because I knew stuff that others didn't. Some stuff wasn't good to know, if other knew I knew I would be deader than a door nob.

Um let's see who would kill me for the knowledge I knew?

Danzo, Orochimaru, the Akatsuki members, and Madara. Hanzo, maybe if he still alive. But that it, wow that not a long list. I thought it would be longer.

Being an infant was boring but it did help when I started playing with my chakra. You see being born with something you didn't have in your previous life makes it easier to detect, it give you an edvantage over those who haven't.

First thing I knew was not to play with it when the clan member were watching me. I wasn't stupid they could sense chakra. And I wasn't labeling myself genius with chakra. It was far from the truth. And I wasn't going to let it happen.

Second was my body had more spiritual portions then the physical. Because of my rebirth my chakra would be unbalanced. But when it balanced itself out again I would have large reserves. It helped being from clan of ninja too, of course.

Third was balancing them out, which was the tricky part. You couldn't just push it out. No if you did that you ended up with chakra burn. And let me tell you this they hurt, think of third degree burns. It hurt that bad. And thinking of an excuse of how you got those isn't fun either.

Tou-san made sure to watch me after that episode. It was hard to use chakra after that. It didn't worry me at all. I wasn't ecstatic about use chakra right then either. I had to wait till they balanced out more beforehand. No using chakra for awhile.

* * *

At nine months old, Mei-chan started the Academy for Ninja in training. It meant I saw less of her. But I could walk on my own now. Which give me some relief. I wasn't all dependent on the clan members, now. Which was great, it meant I could go on walk, only if I was followed by a clan member.

It wasn't till thirteen months old that I figure out if the bloody mist was behind me or has yet happened.

I really hoped it was the former than the latter. I really did.

But it was freedom, for a little bit. Well it was till i ran into Zabura Momochi. A five year-old kid Zabura Momochi. Which meant Bloody Mist was in effect well shit.

Mei-chan.

I mean I ran into him. Curse my luck.

"Brat I'm going to kill you." He stated.

Breathe. Calm down. All you have to do is evade him.

Yoishu won't let you get hurt, right?

I glanced at the five year-old, before speaking my first words, "Your weird."

I side step his sluggish attack on me. I blink. He looked surprised.

"Come back in a year after you practice. I'm Sukoshi Arashi." I stated at the silenced boy.

Then he grinned at me, before replying, "You know what I don't hate you. I'm Zabura Momochi."

"As in peach?" I asked.

"No!" He yelled.

"Whatever. Peaches." I sang out in harmony.

"I'm so going to kill you slowly."

"But peaches. You can't even hit me." I smirked at him.

I think I just made my very first enemy. But I couldn't help it. So sue me.

"So friends?" He asked me.

I blinked again. Confused what the hell just happened. Did that just happen. Did it?

"Friends?" I repeated confused. "Sur-re." I slush out.

"Are you sure? You don't sound sure." He laughed.

"Hai, friends." I restated properly.

Then I felt it. Yoishu was fighting someone. I needed to get home. I wasn't safe. I was unprotected right now.

I couldn't believe i didn't notice it earlier. Stupidity and could of gotten me killed over something so stupid.

"See you later."

I didn't give him a chance to say anything, before I ran off back to out compound. I couldn't waste anytime, they would be here soon. And I was unprotected Yoishu was occupy with someone else and couldn't protect me right now.

It was the perfect time to strike me. So why aren't they?

What was wrong with picture?

Expected anything and everything. Never let your guard down...

When I got home there was a surprise for me. One bloody surprise. If you catch my drift.

You, Sukoshi Arashi, our formerly invite to attendance of Kirigakure Ninja Academy, it will be a pleasure to have you there.

In between the line if you didn't catch it. They weren't giving me a choice to say no. I was going to be there or else. And I didn't want know the or else's part. I really didn't. It was the Bloody Mist anything is possible, it was a chance I wasn't going to take.

My parent were horrified about the message it was the same Mei-chan received about a week ago.

The same one Zabura Momochi received today the same as me. In the same class as Mei-chan. The were we murdered our classmates. The reason we are know as the Bloody Mist.

Like I said before. Fuck my life. Koun so sucks.

And that how I was going to join the ninja academy thirteen months old. Kudos for me. And I tried so hard to be ordinary. And see how it works for me.

Hopefully I'm not in the class Zabura massacres, but with my luck it probably is.


End file.
